La odisea del amor
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: Natsu es un alumno del instituto Fairy Tail, al cual le hacen Bullying, sobretodo su "mejor amiga" Lucy, la cual no deja de maltratarlo. Tras una paliza producida por Gray sobre Natsu, una bella chica alvina lo salva y se hacen muy amigos. Lucy, al ver que Natsu y Lissana empiezan a ser más que amigos, se enamora egoistamente de él. ¿A quien elegirá Natsu?
1. luz blanca en la oscuridad

**Aquí os traigo mi nuevo proyecto NaLuLi. Ya que mi fic "amor relativo" tuvo un éxito notable, espero que este también os guste lo mismo o más, ya que es de la misma temática (pero un argumento totalmente distinto, no os asustéis), aunque es un poco más adulto, con algunos toque de Gore y suspenso. Espero que lo disfrutéis:)**

Una leve brisa volaba entre las calles frías y monótonas de Magnolia. El sol ya empezaba a alzarse y un chico muy abrigado, con un abrigo y una braga de cuello que le tapaba la boca y la nariz, iba caminando despacio por ellas, notando en sus pasos y su mirada el cansancio, y si lo mirabas bien, algunos mechones rosas escapaban del gorro negro que tenía puesto. Se notaba que era pleno invierno, y el frío se hacia sentir. El chico alzó levemente su mirada para que sus pupilas divisasen la estructura que conformaba el edificio de su instituto: Fairy Tail. El adolescente, se quitó lentamente la braga y el gorro, guardándolos en la mochila, dejando ver el rostro de un chico pelirrosa, y de apariencia amable e inocente. Entonces alguien le empujó hacia delante, haciendo que se tropezara con el bordillo y se golpeara con el suelo. Miró hacia quien le había hecho tal vil acto y vio el rostro de una chica rubia, acompañada de una pelirroja y una peliblanca, que reían fuertemente.

-Que pringao Natsu, ¿a que si Erza, Mira?- todas reían, mientras Natsu se levantaba y las miraba sonriente.

-Ya ves, Lucy, el pelo-chicle es un pringao de toma, pan y moja- Natsu seguía mirándolas sonriente, y una sonrisa pícara salió de su boca.

-¿Que tal estás Lucy, te encuentras bien hoy?- le preguntó Natsu a la rubia que lo había empujado.

-Si, pelo-chicle, gracias- después de eso las tres se fueron, y Natsu las siguió, perdido. Natsu consideraba a Lucy su amiga, pero ella no sentía lo mismo por él. De hecho no hacia más que insultarlo y maltratarlo todos los días, sin descanso, y lo humillaba delante de toda la clase, provocando que el pelirrosa adoptara el apodo de "pelo-chicle". Era un claro caso de Bullying, aunque a él no parecía afectarle del todo. Pero todo iba a cambiar.

_En clases…_

Todos los alumnos se sentaron en su respectivo pupitre, incluido el pobre Natsu que ya había recibido cinco zancadillas y diez collejas. El infierno se palpaba en su vida, pero el seguía con una sonrisa en la boca. Siempre la tenía. La clase comenzó, y en cuanto el profesor se giró, comenzaron las putadas a Natsu. No paraban de caerle los típicos insultos y apodos que le caracterizaban. "pelo-chicle", "el maricón del pelo rosa", "el gilipollas de la braga", "el gay del pelo arco-iris", y otras muchas que no cito, por falta de tiempo y ganas. Natsu se solía sentar detrás del gracioso y más popular de la clase: Gray Fullbuster. Era el más chungo y el que siempre se metía con él, aunque en verdad, toda la clase le puteaba por igual. Entonces Gray le dijo algo al pelirrosa, que le izo enloquecer. Natsu tenia la increíble habilidad de aguantar todo tipo de putadas, pero nunca nadie le había tocado el tema sobre el que ahora Gray había osado bromear. La madre de Natsu había muerto hace unos años, y la reacción que podía tener por un insulto de ese calibre podía ser desmesurada.

-Ayer me follé a la zorrita de tu madre, que bien se la metí- bromeó Gray, con gestos que indicaban acciones sexuales. Natsu ensombreció su rostro al completo y apretó fuertemente el puño derecho, con peligro de que las partículas que había atrapado en sus manos explotasen. En medio de la clase, y ante la atónita mirada de toda la clase, se levantó. Sí, el pringao Natsu, se levantó de su sitio y miró furtivamente a Gray, quien pudo leer el más puro odio en sus ojos, más no se esperaba la que le venía encima. Natsu, le pegó un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas y le lanzó fuertemente contra las mesas de la derecha, destrozando su mandíbula, y haciéndole saltar un diente.

-MI MADRE ESTÁ MUERTA IMBÉCIL, COMO VUELVAS A INSULTARLA, TE MATO- gritó Natsu, para volver a sentarse y mirar al atónito profesor que no daba crédito a lo que veía, igual que la clase entera. ¿Natsu pegando puñetazos? Lo que faltaba por oír, más como el profesor sabía que era por un insulto a su madre, no lo amonestó.

-NATSU, ¡PELO-CHICLE!, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PEGAR A MI MEJOR AMIGO?- le gritó Lucy, enfurecida. Natsu la miró sonriente, y volvió a mirar hacia al frente. El profesor después de oír tales palabras, solo sacudió al cabeza y se giró para seguir la lección de ése día.

_Después de clase… _

Natsu salió por la puerta de entrada, y se volvió a poner su característica braga que le tapaba el cuello. Ya volvía a casa. Solo, como de costumbre. Pero una calle antes del cruce que llevaba hasta la parada de metro, ya que vivía unas paradas más alejadas del colegio, se cruzó en una callejuela con Gray, Lucy y sus perritos falderos. Decían que Gray y Lucy eran la pareja perfecta, y que tarde o temprano iban a terminar juntos, aunque la verdad, Natsu no veía a la pareja, pero no quería buscarse más problemas de los que tenía. Gray y Lucy se pararon, junto a todos los que los perseguían por detrás, y se quedaron mirando a un sonriente Natsu, que aunque tenia la braga, se podía deducir por sus expresiones faciales, y como movía sus ojos hacia arriba levemente.

-Hey, pelo-chicle, ¿adónde vas?- le dijo Lucy, Natsu le contestó sonriente.

-Bueno, voy a casa- Lucy rió y Gray se tronó los nudillos.

-Antes Gray quiere arreglar unas cosas contigo- rió Lucy. Gray se el acercó y sonrío, retándolo con la mirada.

-Voy a darte una paliza, maricón- dijo el chico pelinegro ante la sonrisa de Lucy.

-Pétale la cara- gritó Lucy, animando la pelea a favor de Gray. Natsu seguía igual de sonriente, y se quitó la braga para que todos pudieran verlo.

-Sonríe mientras puedas, que pronto no tendrás mandíbulas- dijo Gray, asestándole un gancho que lo dejo dolorido, más se volvió a levantar.

-¿Hace falta llegar a esto?- Gray asintió y pegó un puñetazo en la barriga a Natsu, mientras Lucy reía abiertamente. Natsu, lo sabía, sabía que Lucy no hacía más que maltratarlo y insultarlo, a parte de odiarlo, pero ella fue una de las primeras personas que le habló cuando llegó al instituto "Fairy Tail", y la consideraba su amiga, pásase lo que pásase. Su única amiga.

-Pétale la cara, Gray, haz que se arrepienta- gritaba Lucy, mientras Gray apalizaba a un pobre Natsu que no podía moverse y que se encontraba en posición fetal, y que aún así recibía golpes de todos lados. Gray decidió no quitarle la vida allí mismo, y tras una paliza de grandes dimensiones, todos se fueron de allí. Daban las ocho de la noche y Natsu aún seguía en el suelo, hecho una mierda. Cuando de repente una chica de cabello blanco apareció por la calle y fue a socorrerlo, acuclillándose para ver su estado. Era una adolescente de su edad.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la chica.

-Si, estoy bien, gracias- le dijo el chico, sonriente. La chica del pelo blanco le ayudó a ponerse de pié y lo llevó con ella a su casa, ya que estaba muy cerca. Entró y dejó al chico en el sofá, y ella se sentó en una silla y le puso una bolsa de hielo en el torso, dónde tenía más heridas.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- le preguntó.

-Nada, mis amigos- La chica se sorprendió.

-¿Tus amigos? ¿Que tipo de amigos le hacen esto a otro amigo?- Natsu se derrumbó y muchas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-Mierda, perdón, no quiero llorar, pero es que me hacen Bullying, y no aguanto más, esto es horroroso- dijo él, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos. La chica lo elevó y lo abrazó tiernamente, haciendo que Natsu se sorprendiese de la acción tan repentina de la chica que lo había salvado.

-Lo siento, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le dijo ella, aún en contacto con su cuerpo. El chico sonrío.

-Natsu, ¿y tú?- La chica del pelo alvino se apartó y le dedicó una sonrisa a Natsu.

-Soy Lissana, encantada de conocerte- Natsu rió y se levantó, notando en sus piernas el dolor, que lo izo volver a su posición inicial.

-No te levantes, hoy duermes en el sofá, ¿vale?- Natsu puso cara de sorpresa, pero luego sonrío. Después Lissana volvió a abrazarle.

-No te preocupes, yo seré tu amiga- Natsu sintió que su corazón explotaba ¿alguien en el mundo quería ser su amigo?, eso si que era una noticia de última hora…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado :D REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	2. El cumpleaños

**Hola a todos! Aquí so traigo el segundo capitulo de mi fic "La odisea del amor", espero k os guste:) Y GRACIAS POR LA LLUVIA DE REVIEWS :)**

_**Nico2883:**_** Creo k eso es italiano, más o menos entiendo algo, pero no se si la respuesta estará bien escrita, si no es así lo siento: ****Lucy se ne soffrirà.**** :S**

_**Mat321:**_** Jajajajja cierto, ya saldrá :D gracias por la review!**

_**Cruz. : **_**Aquí tienes la continuación :)**

_**Soulpolaris:**_** Gracias :S aquí tienes la continuación :)**

_**Oramimik:**_**Si que habrá NaLu, pero también NaLi****, es un triangulo amoroso: Natsu, Lisanna, Lucy. Aquí tienes la continuación :D. **

_**Johs Striker:**_** Aqui tienes la continuación, que la disfrutes y gracias por la review:D**

La sirena que marcaba la libertad momentánea de los alumnos de Fairy Tail sonó, retumbando en todas las calles de Magnolia. En el patio no se oía una mosca, pero de repente un sonido se fue intensificando hasta hacerse insoportable, y justo después, una oleada de adolescentes reboltosos salieron al recreo. Natsu se apoyó en una pared que había detrás del instituto. Solía estar allí solo todos los recreos, comiendo su bocadillo, silencioso. Entonces giró la cabeza levemente a al izquierda, y se llevó un buen susto. Había alguien a su lado, era la chica que el día anterior lo había salvado: Lisanna.

-Hola, Natsu- el chico se sorprendió al verla en el colegio.

-Qué haces tú aquí, ¿tu vas a este colegio?- le preguntó el chico, extrañado.

-Bueno, me mudé hace una semana, y me han apuntado al instituto más cercano, y da la casualidad de que es éste- Entonces Natsu sonrió. Era su amiga, así que lo pasarían bien juntos.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no sales de aquí?- le preguntó Lisanna al chico pelirrosa.

-Nada, si salgo posiblemente me insulten y me peguen, y no quiero eso- dijo él, con semblante triste.

-Natsu, haz lo que quieras, pero yo estoy aquí, no dejaré que te insulten, ya no estas solo- Lisanna le extendió la mano a Natsu, para que éste se levantara. Natsu se quedó pensativo mirando la mano de la chica, y finalmente decidió acceder y cogerle la mano, era suave y se notaba el calor corporal de la albina. Los dos fueron hablando, riendo y caminado hasta el patio principal, dónde iluminaba la luz del sol. Medio patio se quedó mudo. Natsu iba acompañado de una chica bellísima ¿Qué estaba mal aquí? Eso no encajaba…

Natsu y la chica se sentaron en un banco de piedra. A pesar de toda la gente que había en el patio, ese banco siempre estaba solo. Entonces la pandilla de Gray, acompañada de Lucy, se acercó a los dos amigos, que conversaban y reían juntos. La verdad: Natsu era feliz, y eso fastidiaba en gran medida a Gray. El chico pelinegro se acercó a Lisanna, y esta se le quedó mirando, con semblante enfadado. Natsu le había contado que ese chico le había pegado una paliza, y que si no fuera gracias a ella aún estaría extendido en el suelo.

-Señorita, ¿que hace una belleza como tú con este pringao?, vente con nosotros y lo pasaremos bien, deja a este solo, como siempre a estado- le preusó Gray a Lissana, más está negó con la cabeza, y sonrió.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien con Natsu, es una persona maravillosa- Después de eso, Lisanna abrazó fuertemente a Natsu, y éste se sonrojó fervientemente por la repentina acción de la albina. Gray se giró, ya que Lucy reclamaba su presencia.

-Oye, hoy es mi cumpleaños, lo voy a celebrar por todo lo alto, estáis todos invitados, y tranquilos esta vez no cuelo a Natsu, que se joda- se rió la rubia, junto con todos los demás. La mirada de Natsu se ensombreció y la albina se puso roja de rabia.

-Natsu…ella…Es Lucy… ¿verdad?- dijo Lisanna, apretando los puños. Natsu asintió, aun con al mirada entre las sombras. Entonces se levantó y empujó a Lucy, haciendo que retrocediera.

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES? ¿TU NO ERES AMIGA DE NATSU?- Natsu sonrió. Sí, era su amiga, aunque lo maltratara, era su amiga. Lucy rió maléficamente.

-¿Yo? ¿Amiga de ese pringao? Yo voy con la crem de la crem, solo que él se encaprichado con que yo sea su amiga- Natsu liberó su mirada sorprendida.

-Pero, Lucy…- La rubia lo señaló con el dedo.

-Estoy esperando que te vayas de aquí, y yo creo que es el momento, no le importas a nadie, pelo-chicle, dile a tus padres que todos te hacemos Bullying, la pura verdad, y os cambiáis de ciudad, ¡o mejor de país!, quiero perderte de vista para siempre, ¡maricón con el pelo rosa!- Natsu estuvo a punto de morir ante esas palabras. Eso le había sentado muy mal. Más mal de lo que podía creer. El chico se levantó y se fue, perseguido y consolado por una preocupada Lisanna, mientras el grupito de Lucy y Gray reían fuertemente.

Cuando Natsu llegó a casa le dijo todo a sus padres, y que quería cambiar de ciudad, que no aguantaba más, y entre todos decidieron que se iban a ir…pero antes tenía que hacer una última cosa…Aunque ella ya no fuese su amiga…Tenía que hacer algo más para que su honor no se destruyese.

_Mientras, en casa de Lucy…_

Los padres de Lucy, le habían dejado la casa para que su fiesta de cumpleaños fuese lo más divertida posible, sin que los padres interfieran, y tal. Más, de poco había servido. Eran casi las ocho de la noche, tres horas habían pasado des de que su fiesta comenzó, pero NADIE había venido, NADIE. Lucy lloraba sobre la mesa, y la tarta de chocolate se deshacía por el calor de la pequeña llama de las velas que tenía encima. Entonces sonó el timbre, y la rubia feliz fue a abrir.

-Si que habéis tardad…- Lucy vio quien era el que llamaba a su puerta: Natsu Dragneel. El chico se abrió paso hacia dentro y se sentó en el sofá, y entonces Lucy cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-QUE CREES QUE HACES, ESTO ES UNA VIVIENDA PRIVADA, NO TE HE DADO PERMISO PARA ENTRAR, NO ESTAS INVITADO A MI FISTA, SABES QUE TE ODIO MÁS QUE A NADIE, ¿Y NO TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS A OTRO PAÍS?- le gritó ella, quedándose sin aliento. Natsu la miró, sonriendo.

-Ya, si me voy para siempre. El vuelo a Pekín sale en 1 hora, pero antes quería darte…- Entonces Natsu Se sacó un objeto de la mochila y se lo dio en mano a una sorprendida Lucy: era un regalo de cumpleaños.

-He estado ahorrando todo el año para comprarte esto, y aunque ya no seamos amigos, supongo que te lo tenía que dar, estaría mal que me lo quedase yo- Lucy rasgó el papel y vio una caja. No podía ser cierto… el regalo de Natsu…era un ¡IPhone 5S! el móvil que siempre quiso ella, y uno de los más caros del mercado.

-Natsu…- la chica se quedó completamente descompuesta mirando al chico que tantas veces había torturado psicológicamente, y que ahora le había hecho el regalo de su vida.

-Bueno, ahora adiós, voy a perder el vuelo a Pekín- Entonces el chico pelirrosa se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Lucy miró su recorrido con los ojos, y justo cuando Natsu iba a coger el pomo, la chica se interpuso entre su mano y la puerta, mientras muchas lágrimas recorrían sus ojos. Entonces se tiró encima de Natsu y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo siento, Natsu, no tendría que haber dicho todo eso- lloró la chica, mientras Natsu miraba a otro lado.

-Lucy, que seas feliz con tu IPhone- Natsu intentaba quitarse de encima a Lucy para poder irse de allí, pero ella no lo soltaba, se negaba a dejar ir al único amigo de verdad que tenía.

-No te vayas, por favor, TODO LO QUE DIJE LO DIJE SIN PENSAR- Lucy se resistía a aceptar la realidad: que ella había hecho daño durante años, a la única persona que de verdad la quería. Y pensar que estuvo un año ahorrando, mientras ella no paraba de maltratarlo. No se merecía a Natsu, no se lo merecía, pero quería una segunda oportunidad.

-Pero ya está dicho, y no te guardo rencor, pero no puedo estar más en ese colegio donde se me maltrata, me desgasta mentalmente- Lucy lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Te juro que a partir de ahora te trataré bien, déjame ser tu amiga, esta vez de verdad- Natsu se la quedó mirando impresionado por lo que acababa de decir, y con un gesto de fastidio dio su respuesta.

-De acuerdo, me quedo, pero haber como convenzo a mis padres- dijo él, mientras Lucy lloraba y sonreía, quitándose un peso de encima. Lucy nunca respetó a Natsu, lo trató como una mierda, y aún así él le dio el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, mientras los otros ni siquiera aparecieron. Eso es amistad pura.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	3. El secreto de Natsu

**Siento el retardo, pero ya estoy aquí con mi nuevo cap de "La odisea del amor", espero k os guste :)**

_**Soulpolaris:**_** Gracias por la review y aquí tienes el siguiente cap :)**

La sirena volvió a sonar de nuevo, y el colegio vomitaba otra vez a los alumnos de sus respectivas aulas, lanzándolos al patio, como si de jugos nauseabundos se trataran. Natsu se dirigía lentamente a su lugar de descanso, detrás del imponente edificio de Fairy Tail, cuando Lissana lo interceptó.

-¿A dónde vas, Natsu?- el chico se quedó en blanco, y sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

-Adónde tu quieras- Lisanna sonrió ampliamente y se dirigieron al banco de piedra donde siempre conversaban. En eso se acerco el grupito de Gray, pero Lucy no estaba.

Natsu los miró con los ojos repletos de rabia, al fin y al cabo habían hecho llorar a Lucy…espera… ¿Por qué protegía a Lucy?...ella lo había humillado y le había hecho mucho daño…la verdad, no sabía porque, pero cuando alguien se atrevía a tocar a Lucy o a hacerle daño, reaccionaba desmesuradamente. Solo hubo dos veces en las que había reaccionado a los insultos de los demás, la primera fue cuando Lucy le había hablado, y todo el mundo fue contra ella, insultándola. Fue Natsu el que se sacrificó diciendo que ella nunca le había hablado, y que era todo mentira.

El grupito de Gray estaba formado por los Canis changos del instituto, y eran los malotes de turno que solo saben usar el lenguaje de la violencia: Gajeel, Laxus, Elfman y una chica: Erza Scarlet, apodada "la flor venenosa", ya que, a pesar de su belleza, sabe luchar muy bien, o como se diría coloquialmente, da ostias como panes.

-Hey, Lisanna, ¿Cómo vas?- Le preguntó Gray. A Natsu le sorprendió que no dijera algo en su contra, aunque claro, Gray vive para joder a Natsu, es su función en la naturalaza, como la de las abejas es fertilizar las plantas.

-¿Otra vez con éste? Vente con nosotros, lo pasaremos bien…- Lisanna resopló y se levantó, plantándole cara a Gray.

-Como te lo diría…VETE A LA MIERDA- Gray rió ante aquello.

-Vaya…con que una chica con carácter- Gray la miró con un ojo ensombrecido.

-¡Esas son las que más me ponen!- Entonces Gray la cogió del cuello y la puso contra al pared, ante la horrorizada mirada de Natsu. Lisanna no podía hablar ya que Gray la estaba tocando de arriba abajo.

-Estás muy buena, pero ya no quiero esperar más, si no quieres, te obligaré a venir conmigo- Natsu apretó los puños ante los gritos ahogados de su amiga albina. Una cosa es que le jodieran a él, pero a las personas que quería no se les tocaba. Entonces se levantó con la mirada ensombrecida y empujó a Gray por el hombro, dejando libre a Lisanna.

-Natsu…- Lisanna estaba preocupada porque posiblemente Natsu saldría de allí con los moratones del otro día, o incluso peor.

¿-Que me vas a hacer eh, pelo-chicle?- Gray se río sostenido su barriga, más cuando abrió los ojos vio a Natsu mirándolo de una forma que jamás nadie había osado mirarle.

-Te digo una cosa, imbécil: ya te metiste con mi madre una vez, y te aseguro que hoy no te saldrás con la tuya, a mí me puedes insultar, a ella ni te atrevas a tocarla- Gray se dio al vuelta y izo una señal para que los demás le dieran una paliza a Natsu, más ésta vez todo iba a cambiar.

-Ya verás- Laxus asestó uno de sus temidos puñetazos en las costillas a Natsu. Un silencio torturador de oyó en el patio, y toda la gente se giró a ver la pelea entre Natsu y los perritos falderos de Gray. Laxus sonreía ante lo que era la derrota de Natsu, más cuando levantó la vista abrió mucho los ojos al ver a un Natsu con la mirada entre las sombras y con la misma expresión aterradora. Natsu, ante la desconcertada y sorprendida mirada de todo el patio se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, como concentrándose en algo.

-¿Qué demonios haces, pelo-chicle?- Todo el público se reía de él.

-Cobarde, cabrón…- Todos los insultos oídos y por oír los recibía Natsu.

Entonces los cuatro perritos falderos de Gray se tiraron encima de Natsu en una ráfaga de puñetazos, que parecían metralletas de carne humana. Natsu no se veía, y todo el mundo gritó en señal de VICTORIA, VICTORIA, pero dejaron de gritar y se sorprendieron en gran medida al ver que Natsu no se había inmutado ante los golpes. Laxus, Erza, Gajeel y Elfman no entendían que pasaba. ¿Des de cuando Natsu soportaba los golpes como si de una figura de hierro se tratara? ¿Acaso era de diamante, irrompible? Natsu seguía con la mirada ensombrecida, pero esta vez una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Gray miraba atento la escena des de lejos.

-¿Sabéis que, perritos falderos de Gray?- preguntó Natsu, haciendo que Laxus se rebotara.

-¿Que has…?- cuando se iba a lanzar a por Natsu, Erza lo paró, y le izo un signo al pelirrosa para que explicara lo que quería decir.

-Estoy harto de mentir, de verdad estoy harto, no puedo más, mis padres me recomendaron no meterme en problemas, que sino me iban a expulsar de éste colegio, como hicieron en el otro…- ¿Habían expulsado a Natsu de su anterior colegio? ¿Que motivos había detrás de esa extraña fuerza que de repente Natsu había adaptado?

-¿Te expulsaron? ¿Ha ti? Que fantasma eres, pelo-chicle…- dijo Gajeel. Natsu lo miró furtivamente.

-He tenido suerte de que nadie me tuviera en cuenta, si no posiblemente me hubierais descubierto, pero una cosa es que se me insulte a mí, peor lo que no voy a tolerar es que se insulte a las personas que quiero…- dijo Natsu.

-Ya he tolerado bastante…- alguien del público gritó "FANTASMAAAAAAAAA", entonces Natsu se levantó liberando un rostro paralizador.

-¿TE PARECE ÉSTA LA CARA DE UN FANTSAMA?- Natsu había cambiado de actitud de repente.

-Y sobre lo de pelo-chicle, lo veo una tontería ya que el rosa no es mi color de pelo natural, en verdad soy pelinegro, solo que si no me tintaba el pelo de un color que no fuera masculino, me reconoceríais- Natsu cogió una piedra del suelo y se raspó el pelo, dejando a todos anonadados, ¡era verdad que era pelinegro!

-¿Y QUE CON ESO? SIGUES SIENDO UN PRINGAO, NO TE CREAS FAMOSO PARA QUE TE RECONOZCAMOS- gritó alguien des de el público.

-maldición…- Natsu se tronó los nudillos, formando una imagen del mismisimo demonio.

-¿ALGUIEN DE AQUÍ SABE DE KARATE?- Se formó un barbullo increíble.

-¡PELO-CHICLE, TODOS SABEMOS DE KARATE!- Dijo otro des del público. Natsu sonrió intimidatoriamente.

-Entonces…- Natsu se levantó la manga hasta arriba, dejando ver un tatuaje en dónde se podían leer las letras "W&B" grabadas a fuego en la piel.

-Os sonará este tatuaje- Gray casi se cae del banco en donde estaba sentado de la sorpresa, todos gritaron ¿QUEEEEEEEE? y los perritos falderos de Gray comenzaron a sudar.

-W&B, Wreacking&Breackinging (Destruyendo&Rompiendo), esa es la marca de…- dijo Erza, completamente horrorizada.

-Sí, de Kevin Duncan, el Karateka más fuerte de Japón- sonrió Natsu. Lisanna abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿NATSU, ERES KEVIN DUNCAN, EL KARATEKA DE 16 AÑOS QUE ARRASÓ EN EL TORNEO DEL AÑO PASADO?- Natsu asintió, sonriente.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	4. barrera entre pasado y presente

**Y tras mil años (siento el retraso XD) Vuelvo para continuar mi fic "La odisea del amor". Espero k so guste el cap :D Y GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS, ME HACEIS MUY FELIZ :D**

_**TheHinata:**_** Yo tb soy superfan del NaLu, y odio con todo mi alma al NaLi, por eso me pareció interesante poner a Natsu en un aprieto. Pero no te puedo decir con quien se queda al final…y la verdad: me gusta tanto el Lucy harem como el Natsu Harem. Que disfrutes del cap y gracias por tu review:D**

_**Cruz. :**_** Me alegro de que te guste jajajaja, gracias por tu review y disfruta el cap:D**

_**Johs Striker:**_** Les va a meter de ostias como si no hubiera un mañana ;) Gracias por tu review y disfruta del cap:D**

_**Fairy red:**_** siiiii y la hora de la venganza llegó ;) disfruta del cap y gracias por la review:D**

¿Qué demonios está pasando? Os preguntaréis. ¿Por qué echaron a Natsu de su antiguo instituto solo por ser el mejor karateka de Japón? Bueno, voy a escribir éstas líneas con la única finalidad de responderos las máximas preguntas posibles.

Kevin Duncan NO es el verdadero nombre de nuestro protagonista, el verdadero nombre de éste es Natsu Dragneel, y ahora os explicaré porqué se cambió de nombre para participar en el torneo del año pasado.

Natsu era un chico pelinegro que siempre estaba metido en problemas, daba palizas y coqueteaba con las drogas y el alcohol. Era el más chungo de su clase, aunque pocos lo conocían ya que nunca se presentaba en clase, y solía estar peleando por la calle. Un día en un combate como otro cualquiera, Natsu fue rodeado por cuatro matones de una banda que él mismo había disuelto derrotando a los miembros más fuertes de ésta. Lo pillaron desprevenido, lo ataron y le atizaron con una tubería rota. Natsu pensaba que ése era su final, pero entonces un hombre desconocido les dio una paliza a sus cuatro verdugos. Natsu se quedó completamente impresionado por sus dotes de combate, y lo apodó "el hombre de los puñetazos de acero".

El hombre se presentó: era Jayden Steel, o más conocido como "puño de hierro", uno de los Karatekas más importantes de todos los tiempos, y que ahora entrenaba futuras promesas del Karate. Jayden le propuso a Natsu presentarse al concurso nacional de Karate de Japón, ya que perfectamente podría llegar al cuarto o quinto puesto, más a éste no le interesó la propuesta.

Jayden estuvo años detrás de él, hasta que, con los 16 años lo expulsaron para siempre de su colegio por venir drogado a clase. Entonces, Jayden, le ofreció de nuevo ser su entrenador y llevarlo hasta la cima del Karate. Natsu aceptó, y Jayden se convirtió como en el hermano mayor que nunca tubo, a parte de ser su entrenador, lo protegió y lo quiso como si en verdad fuera su hermano menor, y juntos llegaron a la final del torneo nacional de Karate de Japón.

Natsu era conocido como "El karateka sin rostro", ya que siempre llevaba una máscara, sino la policía podría reconocerlo, ya que también estaba metido en líos con ellos (la policía).

Natsu no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra el temido "buitre" Jason, el Karateka juvenil más famoso de todos. Fue una pelea dura, pero Natsu logró vencer al "buitre" y proclamarse campeón del torneo.

Todo iba bien, hasta que se enteró de algo. Algo muy doloroso. Alguien había matado a Jayden. Se decía que el entrenador del "buitre" había saboteado la competición, y que le dijo al promotor del torneo: "será mejor que le deis el título a mi discípulo, sino alguien puede salir mal parado". Natsu, al enterarse de esto, se puso la máscara e izo justicia: mató al entrenador del "buitre", haciendo creer que todo fue una trampa del promotor contra él.

Después de eso, abandonó el Karate y se mudó a una nueva ciudad. Sus padres le pidieron por favor algo, algo que el mismo Jayen le dijo antes de su muerte y a lo que respondió de muy mala manera: "_Natsu, tienes mucho talento y fuerza, pero nunca más te pelees ni te drogues, es mejor que todos te odien a que todos te amen por hacer algo tan estúpido como pelearte o drogarte_". Natsu jamás se perdonó que lo último que le dijese a su madre antes de que ella muriese fuera: "_Cállate, haré lo que me de la gana_", la respuesta dada a la anterior frase.

Natsu juró en la tumba de su madre que le haría caso, y que en su nuevo colegió no se rebotaría ni pelearía jamás, pasara lo que pasara. Que jamás volvería a hacer amigos, ya que muchos de ellos fueron los que lo empujaron a las drogas, el alcohol y las peleas; y que, aunque le hicieran Bullying, él resistiría y se aferraría al recuerdo de su madre. No aguantó, Gray y sus perritos falderos le hicieron sacar su verdadera personalidad.

-Lo siento mamá, pero cero que les voy a destrozar la cabeza a estos imbéciles- dijo Natsu, con una sonrisa demoníaca en su rostro. Lisanna se sonrojó ante aquello. La verdad es que ver a Natsu en esa posición de mercenario le atraía bastante.

-E-e-e-eso habrá que verlo…- tartamudeó Laxus, tronando sus nudillos, pero sudando mucho.

-E-e-e-es verd-d-d-ad, no hay pruebas excepto el tatuaje de que tu seas Kevin Duncan- tartamudeó Erza, muy nerviosa.

-Llegó al hora de la venganza- sonrió Natsu, y un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le había roto la mandíbula de un puñetazo a Laxus.

-¿¡PERO QUE COÑO…NISIQUIERA LO HE VISTO!?- exclamó Erza, comprobando que sin duda era él. Natsu apareció detrás de Erza y le asestó un puñetazo en la espalda que dejó inconsciente a la chica. Miró inquisitivamente a los otros dos: Gajeel y Elfman, y éstos salieron corriendo instintivamente más no llegaron muy lejos, ya que el peso de los puños de Natsu cayó sobre ellos.

-NUNCA MÁS HAGAIS DAÑO A LOS QUE QUIRO, ¡NI A LISANNA NI A LUCY!- Gritó Natsu, ante la mirada atenta de todo el patio, incluida la de una sonrojada Lisanna.

-Natsu…- Una sorprendida Lucy hizo aparición, y no pudiendo creer lo que pasaba, sonrió sonrojada.

-Gracias, se lo merecían- añadió sonriente, mientras Gray la miraba con una cara ensombrecida y que desprendía odio y muerte.

-¿Qué pasa, rubia, ahora eres amigo del pringao?- dijo Gray, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Gray…no lo llames así…Natsu es la única persona a la que le importo, dime porqué no viniste a mi cumpleaños, ¿PORQUE NADIE VINO EXCEPTO NATSU?- Gritó Lucy, haciendo reír a Gray.

-Me estaba tirando a una, y eso siempre es más importante que tu cumpleaños- Lucy enfureció ante ese comentario, y Natsu apretó los puños. Le estaba tentando para que le desfigurase la cara, pero se cayó, lo hizo por Lucy y por Lisanna.

_Horas después…_

Natsu se dirigía, vestido con su braga de cuello y su inseparable abrigo hacia la boca de metro que lo llevaría de nuevo a casa. Un viento aciago volaba entre las oscuras calles de Magnolia, y la luz de la boca de metro comenzaba a emerger de aquel lúgubre ambiente. Natsu no dudó, y se dirigió a ella, hasta entrar a la estación de metro. La estación estaba solitaria, y la penumbra era iluminada por una farola solitaria.

-Hola, Natsu- el chico pelirrosa movió su cabeza lentamente hacia la derecha, y en el asiento de al lado vio a su amiga albina: Lisanna.

-Hola, Lisanna, ¿coges el metro para ir a casa?- preguntó desconcertado Natsu, ya que nunca la había visto en la estación.

-Pues claro, solo que lo cojo mucho después que ti, pero hoy viene antes por motivos de tráfico, ya sabes- Natsu asintió, sonriente.

-Gracias por protegerme delante de Gray. Nunca hubiera imaginado que tu…- dijo Lisanna, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Me das las gracias? Debería dártelas yo, aunque yo era el pringao de clase, tú fuiste mi amiga, nunca te agradeceré lo suficiente- sonrió Natsu. Lisanna soltó una risilla.

-No, en serio…si hay algo que pueda hacer para devolverte el favor, lo que sea…- sonrió Natsu. Lisanna se levantó, ya que su metro se oía por el fondo del túnel.

-Bueno, hay algo…- sonrió Lisanna.

El sonido atronador del metro se oyó y la estructura alargada se paró delante de los dos chicos, y entonces Lisanna se acercó a Natsu y lo besó. Fue un besó de verdad, con lengua y parece ser que Lisanna la disfrutó mucho. Natsu, simplemente se quedó en estado de Shock.

-Te amo, Natsu- Después de la confesión, Lisanna subió al metro y dejó a Natsu con los ojos bien abiertos y sin poder creer que Lisanna le había confesado su amor.

CONTINAURÁ…

**Espero k so haya gustado…:D REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	5. todo acto tiene sus consecuencias

**Y aquí sigo con mi fic NaLuLi, espero que os guste y tal :D**

_**TheHinata:**_** ¿School days? La verdad se parece a esa escena, SE PARECE DEMASIADO. Juro que no lo he hecho con la intención de que se pareciera, pero es que cada vez que me acuerdo de uno de los finales trágicos de esa serie me dan ganas de llorar ¡PUTA SEKAI! Bueno que me voy del tema, La única pareja del Natsu harem que no me gusta es el NaLi, pero me gusta imaginarme a Natsu en un montón de relaciones imposibles, es divertido (NatsuxErza, NatsuxMira, NatsuxJuvia, NatsuxLevy…) y soy gran fan del NaLu, me parecen la pareja perfecta. Bueno, que disfrutes del cap y gracias por la REVIEWS, AYUDA MUCHO!**

La cabeza de Natsu estaba hecha un lío. Él lo sabía, sabía que aunque Lucy lo tratara mal, se había enamorado profundamente de ella. Cada vez que veía a la rubia su corazón explotaba en millones de mariposas ¿Sino porque iba a quedarse al lado de la persona que lo torturaba cada día, aunque se lo hubiera pedido de rodillas como pasó días atrás? Solo había una respuesta: Su amor por Lucy era puro y verdadero. Pero, con lo que no contaba era con que de repente una de sus mejores amigas: Lisanna, lo besara y le confesara su amor. Si él la rechazaba, posiblemente la amistad tan bonita que tenían se iría al garete, y no podía permitirse eso, le debía demasiado a Lisanna. Pero él no la amaba, y todo el mundo sabe que esta mal aprovecharse de los sentimientos de los demás, y menos para saldar una deuda. No podía corresponderla, solo le haría más daño.

Natsu se dirigía hacia el colegio, de nuevo con su abrigo y su típica braga que tapaba su cuello. El aire frío de invierno soplaba y él solo tenía algo en mente. Lo había decidido, se iba a confesar a Lucy. Lo debía hacer, aunque le rompiera el corazón a Lisanna, sino le iba a hacer sufrir. Ya encontraría la forma de compensarle su amistad, pero un amor falso no era la clave, solo le haría sufrir. Por fin entró al patio y su mirada se topó con una escena muy rara: Lisanna y Lucy riendo juntas. Natsu se acercó a ellas, y Lisanna le sonrió, igual que Lucy, el solo se sonrojó, tragó saliva y miró a Lucy, sin dejar que sus ojos tuvieran contactos con Lisanna. Era tan delicada, tan bella, tan sexy, tan buena…pero su corazón pertenecía a Lucy. Bueno, la verdad es que empezaba dudar, ya que los sentimientos que sentía por la albina eran como un cristal translúcido, ves más o menos lo que hay al otro lado, pero solo más o menos.

-¿Qué hacéis riéndoos juntas?, ¡hace un momento os odiabais!- rió Natsu. Lucy lo miró sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Mira que eres tonto…solo es que no nos conocíamos…Pero al parecer no es tan imbécil como creía- rió Lucy. Lisanna la empujó amistosamente.

-Ni tu eres tan cabrona como te tenía, perra…- rió Lisanna, haciendo que Lucy riera y haciendo sonreír a Natsu. "Al menos son amigas" pensó Natsu.

La sirena que marcaba las clases sonó y todos los alumnos fueron a sus respectivas clases. Por lo que Natsu notó ese día, Lisanna y Lucy se habían hecho grandes amigas, y eso destrozaba su plan de confesarse a la rubia, ya que había dos inconvenientes: Uno, no tenía intimidad con Lucy, y dos, Lisanna se enteraría enseguida y le rompería el corazón vilmente. Tendría que esperar a que se acabara el día e ir con Lucy hasta su casa, aunque eso significase coger el metro después, y por tanto llegar a casa tarde.

Natsu siguió a Lucy hasta que se separó de sus amigas: Erza y Mira (con las cuales estaba muy dolida, ya que un fueron a su cumpleaños), y pudo pillarla a tiempo, híper ventilando. Lucy sonrió al ver a su único amigo verdadero allí.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal Natsu?- sonrió Lucy. A Natsu se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que veía la radiante sonrisa de Lucy, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza el sabor de los labios de Lisanna. Se sacudió al cabeza, haciendo que Lucy se extrañara.

-¿Estas bien, Natsu?- La expresión de Lucy cambió a una de completa tristeza.

-Ya entiendo, estás resentido por todos los años de tortura psicológica a los que te he sometido- dijo Lucy, soltando algunas lágrimas. La rubia se acerco al pelirrosa y lo abrazó haciendo que se sonrojase fervientemente.

-Lo siento de verdad, eres mi mejor amigo, que no se te olvide jamás. Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí en mi cumpleaños. Nunca te agradeceré lo suficiente, Natsu- dijo ella, expulsando algunas lágrimas más. Natsu solo la abrazó, rodeándola con sus brazos.

-No es eso, tonta- sonrío Natsu. Lucy apartó su cabeza del hombro de Natsu y lo miró desconcertada.

-¿Y entonces que es?- preguntó ella, de vuelta.

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mi…- dijo el chico pelirrosa, mirándola serio y nervioso.

-¿Que pasa, Natsu, estás sudando?- Natsu asintió, y se armó de valor.

-Lucy me gustas mucho, no te imaginas cuanto, ¿cumplirías mi sueño realidad? ¿Me darías el honor de ser tu novio y dejar que te ame como nadie te a amado nunca?- Lucy puso una cara de impresión enorme Y…BAJÓ LA MIRADA, GESTO QUE A Natsu no el gustó nada.

-Natsu, nadie sabe esto…pero creo que tu deberías saberlo…- dijo la rubia de sus sueños.

-Yo y Gray llevamos saliendo un año- Natsu abrió mucho los ojos.

-Pero si Gray no fue a tu cumpleaños porque se estaba tirandose a una- replicó Natsu, impresionado.

-Se que él solo me quiere para fardar de chochete, pero yo lo amo, no puedo hacer más, aunque me haga daño con la primer que pille, lo amo. Lo siento Natsu…pero…no te puedo…corresponder- Lucy pareció muy indecisa en su frase final, que daba una clara impresión de que sus sentimientos estaban totalmente confusos. Después se fue corriendo a su casa, y cerró la puerta bruscamente.

Natsu tuvo una idea. Lucy estaba indecisa…y esa indecisión podía ser un punto a su favor. Lucy lo amaba, solo que no lo suficiente como para salir con él, solo tenía que alimentar ese amor, ¿y como se hace eso? Pues está claro…de toda la vida el amor se alimenta con CELOS. Y ahí tenía a Lisanna. Lisanna lo amaba y la tenía toda para ella. ¿Estaba claro, no? Le diría que sí a Lisanna, y los dos asentarían una relación amorosa. Cuando Lucy se diera cuanta de su terrible error al decirle que no, se arrastraría, y él accedería, dejando a Lisanna y siendo feliz para siempre con Lucy. Un plan perfecto…solo que ese acto era el más egoísta que se podía hacer encima de la Tierra. Jugar con los sentimientos de la persona que más te había dado era deplorable, y todo acto tiene unas consecuencias…pero en ese momento Natsu solo pensaba en su amor platónico: Lucy Hearthfilia.

_Al final del día siguiente…_

Todo era perfecto. Natsu había quedado con Lisanna en un parque de Sakuras en flor, que daban al ambiente un toque romántico perfecto para una situación como la de nuestro protagonista. Natsu se acercó a Lisanna, y ella se sonrojó.

-¿Que querías decirme, eso tan importante?- dijo ella, sonrojada. Natsu le cogió el rostro y la besó. Sus labios eran tan buenos, sabían tan bien. Se sentía mal, pero Lucy era Lucy… Lisanna quedó totalmente ruborizada y extasiada por ese beso.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Natsu, sonriente.

-Es lo que más deseo en el mundo, amor mío- después de eso, Lisanna abrazó a Natsu.

CONTINAURÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEW PLS BYE!**


	6. Todo fue mi culpa

**Bueno aquí tenéis el último cap de mi fic. Espero k os guste XD ;)**

_**Aisato Momoka Tsuki: **_**Pues si, Lucy tendrá muchos celos, y yo tb los disfrutaré. Disfruta de la culminación de mi fic :D jajjajajjajaja *risa malvada***

_**JuviaNeka24: **_**Lucy ama a Gray por poco, más que nada porque el amor será pronto consumido *risa malvada* disfruta del último cap de mi fic :)**

Ya habían pasado tres meses des de que Natsu salía con Lisanna, y hacía un mes des de que Lucy había sido abandonada por Gray. ¿Porqué demonios no venía a pedirle salir? ¿Acaso el orgullo le iba a dejar sola para siempre? Tenía que implorar porque él dejara a Lisanna para estar con ella, tenía que hacerlo…espera…Eso estaba mal…Lisanna era una chica encantadora y demasiado buena como para hacerle algo tan cruel. Pero él quería a Lucy, e igualmente ya le había hecho daño estando con ella sin amarla. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Los meses con Lisanna habían sido muy bonitos, con citas y…una vez…en fin…practicaron sexo. A veces sentía como si de verdad la amara, pero se acordaba de la radiante sonrisa de Lucy, y el deseo de tenerla lo cegaba completamente, y no se daba cuenta, del daño que le podría hacer a esa albina que había sido tan buena con él diciéndole "te dejo" ¿Y si no era capaz de hacerlo? Decir que lo haría con la barrera del tiempo por delante es muy sencillo… pero una vez en el preciso instante de tan vil acto debería partirle el corazón en mil pedazos, y eso era cuanto menos malvado. Una vez más pensó en la sonrisa de su rubia, y no pudo sino sonreír de nuevo. Las dudas se fueron, y una sonrisa salió de su boca. Estaba claro a quien amaba. Lisanna, la cual iba cogida de su brazo lo miró sonriente, y éste le devolvió la sonrisa de nuevo.

_2 meses después…_

El agotador día de colegio había acabado, y Natsu estaba en su típica estación de metro esperando a que viniera su transporte. Miró a las vías, oxidadas y rectas, y después una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Lucy.

-Ostia, Lucy, cuanto tiempo…- dijo Natsu. Lucy bajó la mirada y se arrodilló ante él.

-Natsu, por favor, se mi novio, se que estás con Lisanna, pero te amo, fue el error más grave de mi vida decirte que no. Te lo suplico, ámame- suplicó Lucy, llorando a moco tendido, ante la atenta mirada de un Natsu victorioso. El plan había funcionado con éxito...

-Lucy, te amo- Entonces Natsu unió sus labios con los de su tan deseada amada.

-Y yo, Natsu, te amo- Natsu sonrió, feliz.

-Espera…- Natsu se sacó el móvil.

-Voy a dejar a Lisanna- Puso los mensajes de texto, y le escribió a Lisanna: "_te dejo_".

_Mientras en casa de Lisanna…_

Lisanna estaba preparando la comida para su hermana pequeña Mira y para sus padres. Entonces sonó el móvil, y se quitó los guantes de cocina para cogerlo, y llevarse una desagradable sorpresa, era un mensaje de Natsu: "_te dejo_". ¿Y ya está? ¿Toda su relación acabaría en un "_te dejo_"? Lisanna expulsó algunas lágrimas y escribió un mensaje de vuelta: _"¿Por qué?"_, más el mensaje no se envió ya que Natsu le había bloqueado para que no le enviará ningún mensaje de vuelta. Lisanna destrozó el móvil contra el suelo, partiéndolo en muchos trozos, y llorando tirada en el suelo. Sus padres y hermana menor fueron a ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué te pasa, Onee-chan?- dijo la pequeña hermana de Lisanna. Ella le sonrió, con su rostro envuelto en lágrimas y la abrazó tiernamente.

-Natsu…me ha dejado…sin motivos…- Los padres se miraron sorprendidos y soltaron un "_lo sentimos_".

_Dos horas después, cuando Lisanna estaba en la cama…_

Las lágrimas habían parado, pero ella sin duda necesitaba una explicación. ¿Por qué el amor de su vida lo había dejado? Su cara cambió de expresión.

-Lucy- dijo, con rabia en su nombre.

En todo el tiempo que Natsu estuvo con ella, si que es verdad que notaba muestras de afecto por parte de él, pero cada vez que su cruzaba con su mejor amiga (la relación de Lisanna y Lucy no había cambiado, a pesar de que existía una triangulo amoroso, ellas eran mejores amigas, y se querían mucho y no podrían vivir la una sin la otra), una mirada de lujuria salía de su novio hacia Lucy. Estaba claro, Lucy se a arrastrado por alguna razón, y Natsu a aceptado.

-Será mejor aceptar que Natsu no me quiere…- se dijo a si misma. Una sonrisa salió de su cara.

_Al día siguiente… _

Lucy había pasado la noche con Natsu en su casa, ya que sus padres estaban de viaje de negocios, y…habían hecho el amor tres veces, aprovechando la intimidad. Cada vez que Natsu veía a Lucy el corazón le explotaba en millones de mariposas. No hay nada como que la chica que te gusta te ame. Estaban esperando el metro para ir a clases y entonces la cara de Natsu cambió por completo, al recordar a Lisanna.

-Tranquilo, Natsu, Lisanna es mi mejor amiga, y acabará entendiendo lo nuestro…- dijo la rubia, sonriendo. Cada vez que ella sonría, era como un pozo de tranquilidad para él. Sentía que su sonrisa era como su inhibidor contra las mierdas y obstáculos que pone la vida.

-Pero tengo miedo de que vuestra amistad se rompa por mi culpa…yo no querría que tu mejor amiga se alejara de ti por mi culpa, yo y solo yo tengo la culpa del sufrimiento de Lisanna, por haberla dejado, pero tu no tienes nada que ver, no te tiene porqué odiar- dije yo, abrazándola. Ella me rodeó con sus manos y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Nuestro amor superará su odio, seguro. No te preocupes, Lisanna es una buena persona y mi mejor amiga, ella lo entenderá…- me dijo Lucy, separándome de ella unos centímetros. El metro venía y la miró. De repente, alguien empujó a Lucy a las vías. Sí, Lucy estaba en el aire, entre la vida y la muerte, y Natsu con los ojos abiertos y completamente horrorizado miró a quien la había empujado, ella izo lo mismo. Era Lisanna… ¡LISANNA HABIA EMPUJADO A LUCY A LAS VÍAS DEL METRO!

-te lo mereces- dijo Lisanna, con un rostro feliz y sonriente.

Natsu estiró la mano y cogió a Lucy por la muñeca, y estiró hacia él para salvarle la vida. El metro se llevó por delante a Lucy, y la descuartizó en el cristal, ante la traumatizada mirada de Natsu, quien sostenía la mano cortada de Lucy.

-Esto…no es posible…- susurró Natsu, completamente horrorizado, soltando la mano de Lucy y arrodillándose con las manos en l a cabeza. Lisanna reía.

-Lucy…tubo la culpa…de que Natsu y yo…- dijo, cambiando su expresión.

-¿Qué e… ¿he-he-hecho?- Lisanna cayó arrodillada al suelo, con una cara que mostraba una perturbación mental sin igual.

-¡LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYY!- Gritó Natsu desperado. La sangre de Lucy había salpicado toda la estación, para el horror de todos los presentes.

Y así es como Natsu perdió a su amada por su egoísmo y promiscuidad.

Lisanna mató a su mejor amiga por su ambición sentimental.

Y Lucy murió a manos de su mejor amiga por coger lo que no es suyo.

FIN.

**Se que no os esperabais este final, pero esto es un romance/tragedia, y ahí tenéis la tragedia. REVUIEWS PLS BYE!**


End file.
